


A Drunken Proposal

by Tomocchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomocchi/pseuds/Tomocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AoKise College AU or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Proposal

He’s 21. Junior in college - majoring in a field he’s not quite sure is suitable for him or not - but that doesn’t matter too much. He can always fall back on modeling if all else fails. 

It’s not that Kise is overly confident with his looks but he knows he looks good (even though he forego some of his muscle mass in exchange for additional courses). His face had slim, grown out of his boyish features and left room for the defining jawline that curves and contours with the grace he always had.

Today is a Thursday and, like any other Thursdays for the past year or so, he’s expecting company. 

"You’re late." The familiar thud begins the start of his weekend routine. 

"Fucked up my lab. Had to redo it." The other groans as he drapes his jacket on the back of the chair. "Not like you care if I’m on time or not." He grins. 

Kise throws back his head and lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Of course. It’s not like this is a date or anything.” 

The blond doesn’t have to turn to know that the other gives him a funny look. “It’s not.” 

"That’s what I said." He scoffs. "This is why you failed English."

"Shut up Kise. That was freshman year." The other continues as if there’s a need to explain himself. "I didn’t care much about school up until then."

"Yea yea Aominecchi" the blond says unconvinced, grabbing the glass as the bartender presents their drinks. "I ordered for us. House’s special."

Aomine rolls his eyes and raises his cup, “cheers.”

Clink. The blond announces a little too loudly, “to another Thursday without dates!” 

———————

They went to the same college for almost 2 years without even aware of each other’s existence. It so happened that Kise was running late to a lecture one morning, taking the first empty seat he spotted all the way in the back, that they met. He didn’t even realized who was sitting next to him (not that Kise really cared since it was 8:30 in the morning and definitely too early for people interaction) until the other leaned over to ask for a pencil. 

The voice didn’t register in Kise’s mind until he looked up after digging through the pencil bag, mouth agape. Aomine was also shocked, but not so much that he couldn’t catch the pencil dropping out of Kise’s hand. 

They sat through the rest of the lecture in stiffening silence and Kise thought he wouldn’t last till the end. But then he saw that the other was chewing on the tip of his favorite pencil and glares were exchanged. Then Aomine said sorry even though he didn’t really meant it and promised to make it up to him with a drink from the bar. 

And that was the last of their interaction.

They didn’t bump into each other much because Kise sat in the front and arrived early while Aomine barely made it to class every single time. But then two weeks or so later, Aomine approached him after class and invited him out for another drink. 

"It’s pathetic to go to the bar alone," he said. 

Kise shrugged and followed the other. Every other Thursdays became every Thursdays and now they just meet up at the place without even checking the other’s schedule ahead of time. 

Sometimes Kise laughs at how untraditional the way their relationship began, but he’s glad that it turned out this way. There’s some comfort in knowing that they can still fall back to the way they used to be despite the time or changes in their personality. 

——————————-

Things may have changed from when they were younger but not everything. He still bullies Kise every now and then, for old time sakes, and Kise, with a curve of his lips, can still swoon almost anybody. Almost. 

"Oi Kise, introduce me to one of your pretty friends." He says. 

The request isn’t unnatural or new. Aomine made it a point to bring this up every few weeks or so - but he never really meant it - just to see how the other would react. 

It’s strange that despite their good looks, neither of them had had a date since forever. If it’s up to Aomine’s judgement, he’ll say it’s their rotten personality and lack of interest. After all, Kise’s no longer the type that’s eager to please everyone and Aomine wasn’t very pleasant to begin with.

"That’s good Aomine." Kise laughs, "but maybe you should introduce me to someone instead." 

Aomine joins in, swinging his arm over the blond’s shoulder. They’ve had a bit more to drink then usual, but then again it’s after finals week and neither of them cared enough to restraint themselves. 

"Seriously though Kise. Introduce me to a blond one." 

"Maybe if you clean up your act a little," he teases, "or else none of my friends would want you." 

"What about you?"

Kise’s smile falters. ”What?”

"Introduce me to you."


End file.
